


Introduction To Sketch"8"

by Mr_Bug



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: My own character, Object Head, Other, Sketch "8", am i doing this right, introduction, what are tags oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bug/pseuds/Mr_Bug
Summary: an introduction to a character that me and my dear friend created. Ill be posting some headcannons for this character, and sometimes snippets of a story.





	Introduction To Sketch"8"

Sketch is an object head. An object head, for those of you who dont know, is a creature/humanoid with a normal human body with their head being replaced by any number of things. It can range from plants to televisions to animal heads, etc. The head can either be detached or attached to the body. Sketch's head is literally just a scribble. The scribble has a gas form of graphite sort of floating around it. Sketch does not have eyes, a mouth, nose, or ears, but somehow functions as if he does have them. Sketch is transgender, and has two loving friends: The Twins. The Twins are two twin object heads, whom i will give an introduction to later. Sketch is able to draw in midair, and with a little magic, make the drawings come to life. His favorite thing to do is spend time at the nearby skatepark while The Twins try to teach him new skateboard tricks. When he is bored, he likes to listen to old songs such as Mr. sandman by the Chordetts, or waltz music. He loves to dance to them, and even though he is not a very good dancer he still has fun. thats it for now, ill post more later.


End file.
